


Nuts

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Holidays, M/M, Venom will take your phone and download apps, What are you Eddie, symbrock, twelve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: It's another holiday! One that Eddie was certainly not expecting.Fluff, fluff, bit of bickering, and fluff.





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, on August 3. Still, a good holiday!

**Eddie! Eddie! Guess what day this is?**

“Hmm, can I finish my coffee before I guess?” The answer might be ‘no’ so he takes another big drink before he looks at his partner, gentle tendrils poking at his phone. He can’t complain too much; he did get Venom their own stylus to have an easier time with the phone. And now the symbiote is almost vibrating with excitement about whatever they discovered. “Okay, what’cha got?”

**It’s a holiday, Eddie**. Maybe Venom didn’t have holidays on their planet, maybe they just like having an excuse to celebrate, but the goo does love the holidays – no matter how obscure.

“What’s the holiday?” he asks, rubbing a finger down Venom’s neck, or what might be his neck if he had a more solid form. “I’m guessing there’s food involved.”

**Yes! It’s a favorite of ours, we know that. **

Eddie feels the preening through their bond; Venom likes making him as happy as he likes making Vee happy. It’s kind of new in a relationship and he’s determined he likes it. “Okay, stop with the suspense. What do we celebrate today?”

**It’s Grab Some Nuts Day**. Venom holds the phone out towards Eddie, as usual, way too close for him to read it.

Not that Eddie needs to, he probably couldn’t if he tried. “It’s what?” he asks, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He can’t quite stop the snort, however.

**Grab Some Nuts Day! Nuts!**

It’s mean, but he has to. “What Day? Grab what?”

By this time, Venom is in his face, shaking the phone at him, mouth full of shiny teeth.** GRAB! SOME! NUTS! DAY! **

“Oh, Grab Some Nuts Day, why didn’t you say so? So, uh, Vee, how do you think we should celebrate?”

Venom squints at him, teeth barely covered and Eddie feels their frustration. **Nuts, Eddie. You like nuts, I know that. Peanuts, and almonds and walnuts…**

“Oh my,” Eddie responds, honestly unable to stop himself. Venom is looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and maybe (maybe) a tiny bit of hurt. For a giant, man-eating alien, he is remarkably sensitive to teasing, and overall, Eddie tries not to. He thinks about the holidays he wanted to celebrate as a child and how they never met his expectations, until he learned the lower the expectation the better. “Okay, love, you’re right. We do both like nuts, all the kinds you said and others. So… what’s the plan?”

**We grab the nuts. We eat the nuts.** Venom doesn’t exactly have shoulders, but they shrug. **Seems pretty clear.**

Eddie tries to keep a straight face, now that Vee’s calmed down a bit. “Do you think we should call Anne and Dan and let them know? This seems like something they’d be interested in, don’t you think?” He takes the phone from Venom, pressing buttons as he says, “I think so, I think they’d want to know about Grab Some Nuts Day.”

Anne’s face appears on the screen and she smiles, probably more at Venom than Eddie, but he doesn’t really care. He likes her and seriously hopes her life’s going the way she wants, even if it means they’re just friends. “Hey, guys, what’s going on?” Venom pushes his way out of his shoulder getting close to the phone. “Hi, Venom, Hi, Eddie. Happy Saturday.”

“You too, Anne. So hey, we called because it’s a holiday and Venom wanted…”

Eddie isn’t sure what Venom looks like on her end, face pressed against the phone’s screen. **Grab some nuts, Anne. Today is national Grab Some Nuts Day! **

“Is it?” she asks, grinning so the corners of her eyes crinkle. “I wasn’t aware of that.” She picks up a nearby tablet, Eddie and Venom try to remain quiet while she taps on it. “Oh yes, here you go. And thank you for downloading the holiday app to my phone and my tablet and Dan’s phone.” She doesn’t look like it’s sarcasm and maybe – since it was Venom’s doing – it isn’t.

Venom grabs the phone and turns away for his own private conversation. **You are welcome. We are going to go grab some nuts. Do you and Dan want to come? There will be plenty of nuts, Eddie is planning it.**

“I think we need to pass, although I’ll certainly tell Dan later on.” She chuckles, shaking her head and continues, “Honestly, you guys celebrate so many holidays, I think I’ve gained five pounds so far this year!”

**You need the weight, **Venom attests.** It will make you more fertile for Dr. Dan’s babies.**

“Well, there you go, good for me.” Anne smiles, shaking her head. “Nice to know, and by the way, Sunday is National Chocolate Chip Cookie Day. Have fun with that, guys, see you later!”

Eddie takes the phone back and googles trying to find some good places for nuts for his partner. He would be gaining weight, too, but Venom’s metabolism keeps him in the best shape of his life. “You know, Anne doesn’t really like it when you plan for her to have a baby. You do know that, don’t you, love?”

**I am just looking out for their interests, she should not wait much longer. Human fertility is not permanent. **He takes the phone back (Eddie cannot justify getting Vee his own) and pokes at it, looking for the next day on his calendar. **Tomorrow _is_ National Chocolate Chip Day! We need to celebrate that, too, Eddie!**

Before Eddie can think of a good answer, his phone beeps with a message and Venom pushing it back to him. “Oh, it’s from Annie!” He reads what she’s sent, smiling broadly at both his phone and his symbiote. “Pecan bars with chocolate!” he reads the linked recipe again. “Okay, this is good, it’s like a pecan pie, but it’s a cookie. Well, a cookie bar, but that counts and it has chocolate chips in it, so it would be good for tomorrow as well.” Maybe, maybe not. It’s hard to tell with Venom and less is definitely less when it comes to cookies and chocolate and eating in general.

Eddie can feel the questions from Vee and is already thinking of Thanksgiving dinners to help answer the questions.** Pecan pie? We like it?**

“Yeah, it’s really good, and super sweet, I think you’ll like it.” He goes into the kitchen, and stops long enough to turn on the oven to pre-heat before going to the baking cabinet. Venom’s tentacles wrap around his arms, stroking Eddie’s hand as his little black head pokes out of the top of Eddie’s t-shirt so he can watch while Eddie gets everything ready. “See, I got these pecans a month ago and really didn’t know what to do with them and now I guess I do.” He didn’t have plans when he bought the budget-busting bag from Costco, but that’s how it goes there: something’s a good price and reason goes out the window. “I know I have chocolate chips, too.”

**We always have chocolate chips.** Venom turns his head up for a nuzzle, gently knocking Eddie on the chin. **You make sure of that.**

Eddie blushes, feeling the affection from Venom as he wraps around Eddie’s neck, a smooth, black scarf. “Well, I know what we both like and I like making things for you – for us – and…”

**We love you, too, Eddie, **the little head whispers in Eddie’s ear.

Pecan bars today and chocolate chip cookies tomorrow. It could be a whole lot worse.


End file.
